guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Alliance Battle
Archived Discussions *Archive 1 the shocking state of AB ( -> moved from archive) I and many others who maintain faction for our FF guilds are quite sick and tired of the pathetic mess that is ab - seeing that these days u win 1 out of 10 matches and usually the other luxons are quite rubbish. Ab is about capping the shrines and holding off the opposition but most nubs that enter ab just seem to think it is a kill fest. I have even taken note of some builds that people have been running and i am quite appaled at what they are. These are builds that would get u laughed out of HA and that wouldnt even work for pve (steady stance assassin with no dagger skills anyone??) or are farming builds (130hp derv, 55 monk, A/E green farmer to name a few). Back when ab used to be good my guild was one of the top and AB was clasified the alternative to HA. Now ab is more like a slightly more organised RA. This is to ANET - fix ab or u wont just have older players boycotting ab - u will loose valuble players from the game. With ab the only real PvP alot of people can do (need rank for ha - but need ha for rank... see the prob?) it is realy dishearting that ab is just not worth even participating anymore... O and to the above comment about people who want to win - avoid the mob - u wont hold it most of the time and team formation is important, a monk needs protection while if u have a ranger in the team they can be some nice shutdown interrupt support. If u mob u are just as bad as the kurzicks and should realy not be in ab. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' XisdedOne ( ) }. :"just as bad as the kurzicks". If you take kurz/luxon that seriously, I don't think a-net would really feel the need to listen to you. Lord of all tyria 21:54, 10 February 2008 (UTC) ::And that is suppost to mean what exactly? Im luxon and its true teh kurz mob most of the time... prove to me its not... —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 59.167.108.243 ( ) }. :::What's there to fix about AB? It's the players who degenerate the game into an RA-esque PvP/PvE hybrid. -- [[User:Scottie theNerd|'Scottie_theNerd']] (argue) 11:36, 11 February 2008 (UTC) ::::Ranked ab for 1 - and 2 they need a guide on how to ab properly... its people like me that ab for faction who cannot stand it anymore - i dont know what its like on the kurz side but on the lux side its usually enough to swear at people.. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 59.167.108.243 ( ) }. :::::Do you need to pass the zaishen sets to get access to AB? It could be viable to make an equivalent. I don't mean anything big, take a hero battles map or two and throw in the hench team from the Training Arena. This would not solve the "problem", which is a result of player behaviour, but it wouldn't be hard to do and for people new to AB it may be helpful. :::::Oh, and I am completely against the idea of introducing any form of ranking in AB, that wouldn't help and would introduce more problems -Ezekiel 12:31, 11 February 2008 (UTC) ::::::meh i dont care anymore - just thought i would bring up the point... but just one last point - it is ab that keeps the noobs out of HA.. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 59.167.108.243 ( ) }. :::::::AB has never been below HA, unless you skip a few arena's. Yes, the "level" of AB goes down by the month, but it still is even below TA, as it always has been (although TA is, like HA, more and more lamefest). I don't find it shocking to see how AB turned out, I wouldn't have thought anything else. About the "who mobs": It really depends on the people. Some people just run around nilly willy without a team, and follow the nearest ally. Those people mob. And there are more than enough Luxon mobs, especially in Kurzick2 (forgot the name). When people are losing, they stick together to increase survival chances. The fact remains, in AB you suck if you cluster up with more than 6 people (5 is doable). Conclusion: AB is a mobfest on one side of the map, but it really depends on the map as to who is mobbing. --- -- (s)talkpage 14:23, 11 February 2008 (UTC) ::::::::"With ab the only real PvP alot of people can do (need rank for ha - but need ha for rank... see the prob?)" That depends much on how you define 'real'. If by 'real' you mean competetive in that its more about skill than luck, then i would disagree since you only get to choose 3 of your team mates so 2/3s of the work is done by people you are matched with by chance. Besides HA, team arenas and GvG are both 'real' PvP in that you have control over who is in your team so skill is usually the most determining factor in victory. As for needing rank for HA and needing HA for rank, if you start your own team in HA you can decide what rank you require of those joining, without having to be of that rank yourself, therefore rank is not necessary for success in HA. ::::::::"just as bad as the kurzicks". If you want to make a serious point for discussion then exhibiting that kind of bias is probably not the best idea. While i have noticed that the average level of skill and teamwork tends to slightly favour the luxons, many players often switch sides as either they change guilds or their guild changes alliance therefore any generalisations about the skill of players belonging to one or the other faction are incorrect and somewhat immature - normally the good players is an alliance battle are not the ones who are shouting '0mg lolz suxonz r No0bs!!11!1' in local chat. ::::::::"This is to ANET - fix " You want Anet to fix bad players? I can't wait to see that in the patch notes: "Bad AB players have been upgraded with decent builds and a sense of teamwork" I don't see how you can realisticly blame Anet for lack of skill among players, especially without making any suggestions about how they should go about doing this. --Cobalt | Talk 16:13, 11 February 2008 (UTC) well i can see u guys have no idea what i am talking about in reality... and i never said i blamed anet for the lack of skill (please use your eyes and read) and u do need a rank to HA as my guild DOESNT GvG or HA and i dont realy have fun in TA, RA etc so i dont classify as real PvP to me —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 59.167.108.243 ( ) }. :@ Cobalt: lol TA and skill in the same sentence? Gag me with a spoon. Also, @ anon: Please sign your comments with ~~~~ --Gimmethegepgun 17:23, 11 February 2008 (UTC) ::Lol, perhaps you have a point there gimme, though if you go with your guild or people you know you can have a fairly organised team in TA *gags with spoon* --Cobalt | Talk 19:53, 11 February 2008 (UTC) :::What I mean is, all you get in there are rapefest builds. And more rapefest builds. And guess what else? MORE rapefest builds. Where exactly is the skill? --Gimmethegepgun 19:45, 12 February 2008 (UTC) ::::I think the problems that arise from mobs are more along the lines of the kind of lag they can bring about. I gave up on the luxon title because every time I went to go ab, sure enough we were at Ancestral Lands and half of the kurzick time would be mobbing people while the rest of the lux team were too incompetent to cap. For the most part It's usually the 3 factors of: 1)Agonizing lag 2)Uncooperative teamwork 3)Inexperience of some players - (To a lesser extent). One of the most annoying things I've observed is when one team is capping a shrine, and then 3-5 other people run up and 'help'. I don't know how many times I've had to yell at people of doing that, after all for a unguarded shrine +4 blips is all you'll get. I also think a very easy way to kick mobbing in it's tender ass would be to nerf the amount of points you get from a kill if more than 'x' number of allied team members are in the area(or spirit range, whichever floats your bout). I think it would at least give some incentive to have more strategy in ab rather than just mobbing because you have an advantage on the map. :/ --68.111.234.189 00:49, 31 March 2008 (UTC) :::::^---Sorry for all of the edits, I forgot too proofread like the noob I am. .__________. --68.111.234.189 00:51, 31 March 2008 (UTC) Map Rotation? Is there a set limit or win limit on the map rotation... or just random? --Cookie™ ( Talk | ) 18:16, 28 March 2008 (UTC) :Its every three hours I think... is that what you were asking?—[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 18:21, 28 March 2008 (UTC) :: Yer thats what i was asking ty :D... but sumtimes the maps are on for ages or for rly short amouts lol its annoying :D --Cookie™ ( Talk | ) 18:29, 28 March 2008 (UTC) :::So that means every day, at the same time the map will change (8x per day) like, 12, 3, 6, 9, 12 etc...? ICYFIFTYFIVE 06:02, 23 April 2008 (UTC) ::::Yeah + Talk 06:08, 23 April 2008 (UTC) Kindoff Asrael 07:50, 23 April 2008 (UTC)